Feathers McGraw
' Feathers McGraw' is the silent, yet sinister, penguin that first appeared in the 1993 Wallace and Gromit short film ''The Wrong Trousers ''as the main antagonist. He also makes an appearance in the 2003 video game, Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo, also the main antagonist. He is a notorious criminal mastermind and bird of many faces - long thought to be a chicken, McGraw was actually exposed as a penguin, when his plan to rob a museum of a precious blue diamond was foiled by Wallace and Gromit. He disguises himself as a chicken by wearing a red rubber glove on his head. This is apparently enough to fool Wallace, and possibly Gromit, as well as the local law enforcement (at one point in the film, Gromit spots a wanted poster for Feathers McGraw entitled, "Have You Seen This Chicken?"). The Wrong Trousers Feathers McGraw was a guest renting a room with them when Wallace had financel issues he moved into gromits room making him live in a doghouse due to having the music up loud gromits saw him come back from outside and into his room while music and the lights are on he started to replace gromit which made him leave while he removed the controls on the techno trousers to control them he them put them at the spot where Wallace slides down for break feast when he goes down he fell into them and he was stuck with them while searching for a place to live gromit saw wallice trapped in the techno trowsers while following him he saw feathers with the controls controlling him he also saw a wanted poster with have you seen this chicken following him to the side of the museum and saw him taking measurements nearly seeing gromit he returned to the house to his old room and found blueprints to the museum blue diamond exhibit feathers put on Wallace a helmet with a claw and walked him to the museum walking inside to the diamond room after getting it a roof tile fell swing Wallace around and set off the alarms and quickly walking home and reviled himself and walked him into a wardrobe gromit confronting him with a rolling pin but feathers pulled out a revolver and made him go inside the wardrobe gromit removed the panned and rewired the trowsers for being good with wiring made it go roque and broke out gromit try to catch feathers but he got onto a toy train gromit got on with a light cover while Wallace got onto the flatbed at the end feathers try to shoot gromit but the cover deflected the bullets but used the gun to blast his door open but gromit swiched track but feathers swiched teach decoupling Wallace and made him swiched track but want faster and got feathers gun but the line ended and he was launched into a opening in the wall freeing him of the trowsers and he landed on a cart which he caught up with the train and try to use a net to catch feathers but caught on a mount and pulled him on the end while feathers decoupled Wallace and gromit and swiched to a unfinished track but gromit used extra track and placed it to continue the train and crossed with feathers Wallace try to grab him but got the engine while feathers on the tender slowing side with gromit on his side but the trowsers started to walk onto the track stopping the tender and launching him into the air while not paying attention gromit crashed into the kitchen and shaked a bottle into his paws which feathers landed in perfectly and caught the diamond Wallace then congratulated gromit the next day feathers was tied up and collard to the trowsers which they walked into the police station whi Wallace returned the diamond and recieved the 10000 dollar reward money feathers McGraw was sent and imprisoned in the zoo. Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo (Video Game - 2003) Feathers also appears in the video game Wallace and Gromit in Project Zoo as the chief villain in which the imprisioned penguin attempts to take over the zoo in order to create a diamond mine. Feathers captures baby animals in order to force their parents to do his bidding. He uses remote controls to control many of his inventions - including his boiler, helicopter, toy penguins, and mining machine. In the final level, Feathers uses an invention called the exoskeleton which fire missiles and wields buzzsaws. In the game's conclusion, Feathers is defeated yet he still tries to make one last escape; however when he exits from his hideout to leave the zoo, the other zoo animals catch him and take him back to his cell. Trivia *Similarly to Gromit, McGraw doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Gallery Feathers McGraw's defeat.jpg|Feathers McGraw's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thieves Category:Jerks Category:Charismatic villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Arrested characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gunners Category:Videogame Characters Category:Penguins Category:Aardman Animation Characters Category:Mute characters Category:E.V.I.L.S. Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Jay Jay's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains